Argost's Big Brother
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: AU. Argost dreads seeing his older brother.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own The Secret Saturdays.

Leonidas Van Rook searched everywhere for his button man. ''Where are you, Argost?  
We are going out to dinner, remember?'' he inquired. He continued to look for him until he found the long-haired man standing outside his hideout. His eyes were wide when he saw him trembling and looking very nervous. He folded his arms across his chest.

''Why are you anxious, Vincent Vladislav Argost?'' the crime boss inquired. He waited patiently for the British killer's reply. ''My older brother,Victor Vladislav Argost, is going to visit me tomorrow!'' his employee replied. Leonidas narrowed his dark eyes. ''I didn't know you had a sibling'' he muttered. ''I dislike speaking about him'  
Vincent spoke.

He removed a letter from his black jacket and gave it to his employer.  
He viewed him reading it. ''Why are you worried about Victor's visit?'' the Russian man asked. Argost began to look down at the ground. ''My relative and I were usually competitive'' he answered in a grave tone.

One of Van Rook's eyebrows went up. ''Mother always liked him best!'' Vincent admitted.  
''Why don't you tell me more about Victor during dinner?'' the short-haired Mafia leader wished to know. His button man shrugged at a snail's pace.  
He followed him to the restaurant. He began to sit with him.

The men read the menus and eventually ordered their food. ''Tell me about Victor Vladislav Argost'' Leonidas Van Rook requested. Vincent's lips happened to be firm. He shook his head back and forth while folding his arms across his chest. ''He can't be THAT bad!'' the other man said. His employee chose to remain silent.

He was startled when a familar voice greeted him. He turned his head and gasped.  
He stared at the man who wore the same black clothes he currently donned.  
Vincent observed the other fellow's evil eyes and shoulder length grey hair. ''Victor?! You said you were arriving tomorrow!'' he exclaimed. Victor Vladislav Argost just shrugged.

''I wanted to surprise you!'' he explained. He sat next to his relative. Leonidas introduced himself before Victor imitated him. ''Why are you here?'' Vincent hissed. ''I just wished to visit you, baby brother'  
his sibling answered. He began to read the menu until he ordered his food and beverage.

''So you lead the Mafia, Leonidas? Very interesting!'' he commented.  
''Do you have any rivals?'' he added. The Eastern European man nodded while frowning.  
''They are Baron Finster, Pietro ''Picemeal'' Maltese, and Ron Bantington!'' he replied in a grave tone. ''I can get rid of them for you, sir'' Victor offered. Both Vincent and Leonidas looked surprised.

''I would like to work for you since I have nothing better to do during my visit.  
I have ended a few lives while I was in England.'' One of the leader's eyebrows went up.  
Victor whispered to the two men. ''I enjoy charming women and kissing them before using my dagger'' he admitted. Van Rook looked very impressed and shook his hand.  
''Welcome to the Mafia, Victor Vladislav Argost!'' he said. Vincent bared his teeth and hit the table with both fists.

His relative shook his finger back and forth. ''Temper! Temper, baby brother!'' he spoke.  
''Why don't we compete to see who can kill our Mafia rivals first?'' he suggested.  
The long-haired button man scowled and nodded at a snail's pace. He, his sibling, and employer eventually consumed their food. Victor Vladislav Argost ate like a gentleman.

He turned his head and frowned at Vincent who consumed his food very noisily. ''Mother and Father did not raise you in a barn!'' he said. The killer's angry expression remained. He considered stabbing Victor, but there were too many witnesses. He snarled when his older brother reminded him about his elbows being on the table. He chose to remain quiet while Leonidas Van Rook and his new hitman spoke to one another.

Just then, Vincent began to choke and was disregarded for two minutes!  
Victor finally used the Heimlich Maneuver on him. ''I just saved your life!'' he whispered. His younger relative refused to thank him. He completed eating his food in silence. He looked up when Marcello offered his brother his room.

''Where am I supposed to sleep?'' ''You can rest on the sofa,'' the crime boss said.  
*I WILL murder Baron Finster, Piecemeal, and Ron before you do, Victor!* Vincent thought.  
He rolled his eyes when his brother offered to pay for the expensive meals. ''You are so wonderful, Victor! Who knows? You may eventually replace Vincent'  
Leonidas Van Rook spoke.

''WHAAAAT?!'' the long-haired hitman shrieked. His sibling placed a finger on his lips.  
''Please do not shout in public, little one!'' he whispered. ''You are only a few minutes older than me!'' Vincent muttered. He insisted on scowling at him during the remainder of the night. *My brother has to go!* he thought before falling asleep.

The next day, Leonidas Van Rook sent the siblings to his rival's hideout.  
Victor and Vincent exchanged glances while remembering their competition. The long-haired hitman withdrew his gun from his long black coat. He titled his head when he saw the other man's dagger. The latter just shrugged.  
''What? I murder my victims via knives, remember, baby brother?'' he reminded him.

A small smile formed on Vincent's pale face as he remembered calling someone before he departed for the black building that morning. He grinned while hearing the police sirens outside. He ran and hid in the shadows as a few police officers arrived.  
Victor's jaw descended as he dropped his weapon and was arrested. ''VIIIINCEEEENT!'' he screamed while he was taken out of the building.  
His younger brother grinned and waved at him from the shadows.

THE END 


End file.
